


Don't Go

by useeername



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Graphic Description, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useeername/pseuds/useeername
Summary: The player runs off in a fit of panic, and scares their fearless puppet more than anticipated





	Don't Go

the battle begun, ghouls at every entry and exit point. Both the puppet and his master were in danger. His puppeteer was powerless, unable to fight on their own they cowardly curled into a ball. One ghoul, a weak one went after the puppeteer and they responded in panic and sprinted down the nearest hallway. Batter was too concentrated on purifying the beasts to take notice.

the four daring red eyes searched the corners, his puppeteer disappeared. Fear- yes, fear ran down the batters back. He looked frantically in hopes of finding them but they seemed to have faded into thin air. He swallowed hard, what if they were hurt? What would happen if he couldn't protect them? His eyes became warm and wet- tears- he cursed and he wiped them away trying to pretend to himself he wasn't absolutely terrified, that he was fine and somehow, they were fine too. The corridors where dark and the bodies of spectures piled high. the unnerving atmosphere made him long to hold their hand, to feel comforted by their pure sweet touch. He ran back to where he began and found nothing leading up to where he first was. What can he do? Why wasn't he paying more attention? He couldn't do a thing and it was already overwhelming him. 

Suddenly a call for him bounced against the walls, the voice sounded familiar yet weak. He leaped forward and made a mad dash towards the voice; hopefully it belonged to his sweet player. He searched from left and right as he sprinted, jiggling the handle of each door and bashing some in. When he thought he was close, the voice died away. Of course he continued to search but found little to nothing, all rooms were empty or full of hideous, sugar-addicted elsens. The small glimpse of hope begun to fade, and his heart felt like it would break. He dragged himself into an empty room and fell to his knees, his body weighed heavy with grief and sorrow.

what would he do if they were really gone?

\---

The player woke up from their exhausting rest, feeling as though they pulled an all nighter. Despite this, they forced themself to look around, their throat still sore from shouting out their puppets name. Their body ached & their head pounded, the specture that chased them lays dead only a few feet away. Somehow they mustered enough strength to kill the foul beast, when they fought all they could think was, "how the HELL does batter do this!!!!" He's so strong and mighty, he could kill it in one swing of his bat- and the puppeteer? they had to push a bookshelf over the damned thing. After killing it they slumped against the wall; they cried out for their beloved puppet but nobody came, so they quit and let sleep overcome them. 

They're lucky they woke up, with such serious wounds they could've passed very easily.They pushed themself off the ground and feel sharp spikes of pain radiating from their wrists. The skin was discolored and there were gashes from the ugly spirit's attacks 'I guess it could be worse' was the first and only thought that came to their mind. If they were going to search for batter they needed a weapon, because there will not be bookshelves big enough to defeat any other ghoul in this hell hole. 'The bookshelf will aid me in more ways than one,' they thought while using their good arm to pry back a lose board. Now they've got a makeshift bat with 3 nails at the end. With their 'bat' swung over their shoulder, they open the previously locked door and wonder out. Every room, every corner, every inch they search for him but he was nowhere in sight. They started to get more anxious, 'what if he just left?' that thought hit them particularly hard. They adored their puppet and for him to just.. up and leave tore their heart into pieces.

Pushing those thoughts out of their mind they continued on, they're smart enough to avoid all of the rouge burnts and not jump into unexpected encounters so it's safe to say it's going pretty well up to this point. They swear they're walking in circles until they spot an odd room. Upon entering they notice the darker shade of green on the walls and a very small box at the end, they instantly recognize it once they hold it up. A music box! Such a particular thing to be in a place like this, when it was opened it played 'somewhere over the rainbow' a song the player fancied. They decided it's best to bring it along, and tucked it away under their arm. After searching for what felt like hours they ran into zacharie and expended the rest of the credits for the best bat and gear. They told zacharie about their predicament and he tried to offer reassurance but that didn't stop their anxious heart.

The rooms were either locked or empty, nothing was there and the player expected the same for the rest down this hall. They jiggled the door handle and with luck it opened, it was dim but there laid their puppet. He was up against the corner of the wall, passed out and his hat on the ground. They didn't want to wake him but they wanted so desperately to hug him, they closed the door, locked it and placed their newly collected supplies on a nearby table. He looked terribly exhausted and it appeared that he was.. crying? They frown a little and realize he was probably crying over them disappearing. They put a hand up to his face and tenderly rub his cheek, his expression was so peaceful and calm. His face is beautifully crafted, they gave his creator kudos for making him look so handsome. The puppeteer stopped themself from doing anything more and sat down next to him. They slid their hand down his side until it was met with the batters hand, they looked up to see if he was awake. 

No, he was still fast asleep. They opened his hand up with their own and slid it into place, then proceeded to pick it up and kiss the back. The puppeteer sat there waiting for their puppet to awake; unable to sleep under such circumstances. Their thoughts went in and out of reality for a long while, they felt strange. Like their soul wasn't in their body, as if they were in a movie watching themself. They pushed it out of there mind, trying to think of something else when a small jerk distracted them. Their puppet groaned and squeezed their hand. "Player?" he inquired, his voice gravely and rough.  
"yes, im here," their thumb stroked his hand in the most comforting way, "I'm so sorry for disappearing." Batter let go of their hand and tiredly pulled them into his lap and rested his face on their head.

"I thought i lost you," He pushed his face into their hair, as if he were giving it a kiss, "please don't leave again." The players heart shattered, the most fearless person they knew appeared so broken. "I won't," They said quietly, feeling their puppet relax a little at that. They turned themself around and wrapped their arms around him, they pursed their lips in dismay when they felt tears hit their shoulder. Rubbing the batters back they hushed him, he clutched onto them as if they'd fade away if he didn't.


End file.
